Virgen
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: ¿Realmente tengo un corazón? ¿Realmente siento amor... Por ella? No importa realmente, lo unico que importa es que ella me pertenece, y nadie más tendrá el derecho de tocarla


_**Titulo**__**:**____Virgin_

_**Ranking:**_ M

_**Pareja**__**:**_ SasuSaku

_**Summary**__**:**_ ... A pesar de que muchos la desearan, a pesar de tantos intentos de seducción y que su corazón una vez fue cruelmente destrozado, ella seguía siendo virgen. "Porque esto es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun". SasuSaku. Lemon.

_**Género:**_ Drama/ Romance

_**O-o-o-o-O**_

Amor… Es un sentimiento tan puro y bello, es aquello que te hace sentir mas humano, son esas sensaciones de no querer separarte de alguien, es aquella madurez al decirle a alguien _"te quiero", _es la pureza de la risa de un niño, es la fantasía de un sueño, es el viento que se siente por las mañanas, es esa vibra que te hace sonreír, es entregarle todo a alguien sin pensarlo, es el luchar cada día por ser mejor antes los ojos de los demás… Amor es una palabra tan fácil de comprender pero tan difícil de decir… Amor es lo que a veces te hace sufrir…

El corazón… Es la casa del sentimiento amor, es aquella _pieza _sensible que alberga TODOS los sentimientos, es algo tan frágil que con solo dos palabras puede romperse o desgarrarse, el corazón es el órgano que se enferma constantemente, el corazón es el que se le entrega a la persona amada para que lo cuide…

Pero a pesar de todo eso... Desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esa calidez, de alberga un sentimiento en aquel objeto inservible que llamaba "corazón". Muchas veces las situaciones lo llevaron a preguntarse

_¿Yo tengo un corazón?_

Y entonces recuerdos pasaban por la mente, de escenas no tan lejanas, pero tampoco cercanas, de cuando fue recibido de nuevo en Konoha.

El primero en enloquecer había sido Naruto, cuando no él... Hiperactivo y burro, de esas personas a las que les cuesta cerrar el pico. Le había profesado un amor, claro, muy diferente al que muchos piensan. Un amor de hermanos, un cariño inimaginable, y una amistad irrompible. Naruto fue, era y seguirá siendo su mejor amigo para toda su vida.

Luego de eso, Kakashi me sonrió. De manera paternal... él era casi como mi padre a decir verdad, siempre me había apoyado, e intento apartarme del camino de la venganza por mi bien, y aunque ante los ojos de Konoha cometí un gran error... El me perdono desde el inicio de todo, porque "era de humanos equivocarse, lo que importaba era aprender de ello".

Pero después de todo eso... De tanto cariño expandido en el ambiente, fue el turno de la reacción más efusiva. Era Sakura, ella seguía igual, solo estaba un poco más alta, desarrollada (Y no hablaba exactamente de sus facciones) y el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, está bien... Un par de cosas en ella si habían cambiado, y mucho. Un aura de felicidad se expandía de ella, y una sonrisa adorno su rostro antes de correr y abrazarme sin decir absolutamente nada. Solo abrazarme, de sentirse así.

Y a partir de esos dulces recuerdos... Él entendía muchas cosas, el entendía que si tenía un corazón...

Pero además de tener un corazón, dentro de él se resguardaba un sentimiento comprimido que empezó a florecer hace muchos años...

Un sentimiento por Sakura... Y ya había pasado el primer paso...

**Aceptarlo **

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Sakura era una muchacha bastante peculiar, tenía tendencias a cambiar de actitudes demasiado rápido. Inocente, arriesgada, valiente, luchadora, fuerte, temperamental, inteligente, bipolar, persuasiva, pero sobre todo eso... Ella era virgen, y lo sabía.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Ja! ¡Toda Konoha estaba enterada de que ella era virgen! Por razones muy lógicas, ella no había tenido novio, los chicos con los que había salido por una extraña razón desaparecieron (Naruto...), nunca se le había visto desaparecer, es decir, siempre estaba acompañada, de su tiempo estaba mas de la mitad en el hospital o entrenando, Naruto nunca la dejaba sola y sus "admiradores" no eran tan estupidos para acercarse a ella al cuidado del Nin-Copy y el Kyuubi ¿O si? ¡Nah! Era imposible que a alguno si quiera lo pensara...

No obstante, aunque esto fuera de una manera tan beneficiosa, no dejaba de haber riesgos de conquistas, ella no era la más hermosa de toda Konoha, pero tampoco era la más fea. Cabellos rosas naturales, ojos verde jade, cuerpo desarrollado a manera suficiente como para llegar a usar la frase "Pareces una princesa", piel blanca suave, aroma natural a cerezos y una sonrisa realmente encantadora. Una joven bastante prometedora, y en todo su cuerpo, a pesar de haber recibido miles de heridas, no se encontraba ninguna cicatriz que la marcara. Y solo tenían 20 años... Y aún así, era sorprendente que a esa edad no hubiera probado los placeres carnales...

Tal vez, la rareza y confusión ante esto era que **ninguna** de sus amigas se privaban de ello, **ninguna**, ni siquiera la joven Hyuuga.

Sobre esta última, tenía una relación muy romántica y apasionada con Naruto (Cosa que no era sorpresa ni siquiera para el mismo Hiashi, es más, este se sentía muy complacido de tener a Naruto como yerno). Desde hace 6 meses Tenten salía con Neji, y sinceramente era obvio que este era muy activo a manera sexual (En los dos Hyugas se aplicaba "Los mas callados son los peores") y al mismo tiempo la complacía en todo. Ino... Oh por Dios, ¡Casi todos menos él se habían acostado con esa mujer! Y tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento habría boda (Shikamaru y Temari).

Y aun así... Ella seguía estando pura, seguía sin ser tocada... Sin ser amada...

¿O si era amada? ¡Claro que si!... Esperen ¿Estaba admitiendo que la amaba?

¡Maldición!

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

Era una mañana no demasiado soleada, unas nubes color marrón cubrían los cielos, pero aún así la lluvia no amenazaba hasta alguna hora de la noche según los cálculos más exactos de los científicos meteorológicos.

El equipo 7 (Que incluía a Sai) Se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento número 8, un lugar lleno de árboles, plantas, y algunas trampas regadas por allí. Un campo no muy ostentoso, algo sencillo... Al fin y al cabo solo pulían algunas técnicas, era uno de esos días en los que al Hatake (A pesar de haber pasado de ser sensei, a parte del equipo) había decidido que no debían hacer nada violento, riesgoso o muy cansoso.

El Hatake de lacios y rebeldes cabellos color plata, como siempre, se encontraba leyendo su librito color naranja sentado en el pie de un árbol lo bastante grande como para ser fresco, sin pasar al calor. Naruto se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol, mirando la batalla que se daba en medio del campo de entrenamiento con gran emoción y en la rama de al lado sentado y apoyando la espalda del tronco del árbol se encontraba Sasuke, que a pesar de su pose despreocupada y sus manos detrás de la cabeza miraba la batalla con interés escondido.

Ese día, habían comenzado a luchar por comentarios poco caballerosos del pelinegro, Sakura y Sai, y a Kakashi se le ocurrió la gran idea (Nótese el sarcasmo) De que una manera de solucionarlo era dejando que los anteriormente nombrados combatieran hasta que uno derribara al otro.

Nunca se le ocurrió que la batalla se extendería por mas de 2 horas (Empezaron a las 7: 45 a.m. y ya eran las 10: 15). Y que el resto del equipo estuviera aburrido de mirarlos batallar, insultarse y a Sakura cabrearse tanto.

Como por ejemplo en este momento, Sai había dicho lo siguiente "No te preocupes feita, algún hombre se sentirá atraído por cualquiera que sea tu buena cualidad" y Sakura reacciono atacándolo, este la esquivo y ella golpeo el piso para luego colocar una sonrisa burlona.

La estaba subestimando desde hace rato, cuando el salto ella desapareció... Luego apareció detrás de él.

- ¡Jutsu del Inner!- Grito Sakura haciendo unos sellos extraños, mientras delante de Sai apareció otra Sakura

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Te Pateare el trasero niño presumido!- Grito el inner de Sakura, golpeándolo, aunque este la esquivo...

Entre las dos empezaron a atacarlo de manera constante, cada vez a Sai se le hacía más difícil esquivarlas, aunque esto no quería decir que no lo hiciera. En un punto clave de la batalla, el inner de Sakura intento golpearlo, y al no lograrlo dio cuatro volteretas al otro lado de donde se encontraba su contraparte real, logrando estar Sai en le medio. Sin pensarlo demasiado lanzó un kunai hacia el joven pelinegro, para que esta lo esquivara

- ¡Oh vamos fea! ¡Me estas aburriendo!- Luego una gran carcajada por parte de Sakura lo hizo mirarla

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que el Kunai no ha dado en el blanco?- Le pregunta la pelirosa, quien con un kunai cortó una cuerda a su lado, que estaba amarrada al kunai que anteriormente había sido lanzado por su inner.

Mediante esto, un montón de hilos comenzaron a amarrar a Sai, que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; estos hilos además de amarrarlo hicieron varios rasguños por la fuerza aplicada al cuerpo, y por ende, un veneno paralizante entro al sistema del Shinobi, quien al no poder moverse, soltó un "me rindo"

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡No tenías que rendirte cara de trasero! ¡Igual la batalla ha terminado! Rendido o no, Sakura-chan te ha ganado ¡Dattebayo!- Grito con alegría el rubio, para aparecer al lado de Sakura y comenzar a gritar '¡Sakura-chan es genial! '

- Muy bien alumnos, creo que ya ha sido suficiente celebración- Hablo el Jounin- Muy bien hecho Sakura, tomaste muy bien las debilidades de tu oponente, colocándolas a tu favor, Sai, deberías aprender a no subestimar tanto a tu oponente, aunque también usaste las debilidades de Sakura a tu favor, Sakura, deberías dejar la subjetividad de los insultos fuera de batallas, pueden hacerte perder el control y ocasionar eso- Dijo señalando el suelo destrozado, árboles caídos y muchas hojas volando por el agite- Ahora, nos mudaremos de campo, y Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaran, el vencedor batallará con Sakura... Mañana- Si, era claro que si la batalla de Sakura y Sai había sido larga... La de ese par iba a ser peor

- ¡Te voy a patear el trasero teme!-

- Tal vez deberías aprender a pelear primero-

- ¡Teme Bastardo!-

- Usuratonkachi-

Y por ahí se guindaron en una interminable batalla...

-----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

Konoha-Torre del Hokague 22:15 p.m. Vemos a Sakura Haruno salir con una montaña de papeles que pesaban mas que la misma chica.

- Solo a Tsunade-sempai se le ocurre dejarme tanto trabajo en una tarde- Se dijo a si misma- A claro, pero no importa el hecho de que la pobre Sakura viva al otro lado de la aldea, que ella se las arregle para llegar solita y sin ser violada...

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al otro lado de Konoha... Antes, cuando los padres de Sakura aún vivían, ella vivía relativamente cerca, lo cual le daba a la chica el lujo de ir y venir de la torre del Hokague sin ningún tipo de problemas, pero, después de una gran batalla, Sus padres fueron asesinados por Shinobis del rayo, haciendo inevitable la mudanza de Sakura, a sus 16 años... Unos 2 meses antes de que el Uchiha menor volviera a la aldea...

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar ¿Cuál era su verdadera relación con Sasuke? Él... Casi ni sabía que existía, solo se llevaba con ella en las misiones y solo para explicar los planes, o de última, para curar algunas herida medianamente grave que le hayan hecho al susodicho en batalla. Amigos, no eran... O al menos desde el punto de vista de era

A rango amoroso tampoco eran absolutamente nada, y sin importar cuanto se esforzara por intentar avanzar un poco con él... Él siempre respondía con un "Hmp" y se desaparecía del mapa, matando todas su esperanzas de un solo tiro, y peor aun, el parecía ni darse cuenta de ello...

Siguió caminando entre suspiros y recuerdos, y se lamenta el darse cuenta que eran más malos que buenos, más rechazos que aceptación, más odio que amor, más frialdad que otra cosa... Y esos, eran los momentos en los que se preguntaba a si misma...

**¿Por qué seguía esperándolo? **

_Y luego sonreía..._

Porque lo amaba, porque sin importar nada, lo que ella quería realmente era... Verlo feliz

- Te amo Sasuke-kun- Dijo al viento, y miro a las estrellas envidiosas del brillo de la luna, intentando superarle en el oscuro manto de la noche, que la hundió a un mas en sus recuerdos del pasados... Momentos calidos. Porque a pesar de poder ser contados con una sola mano, los había...

Recordó a la Sakura Haruno de 12 años de edad, tan joven y poco madura en ciertos aspectos, ella misma se hastiaba al recordar lo que ella llamaba "amor" a esa edad, y comprendía al Uchiha... No era exactamente la gloria que te trataran como si de un trofeo se tratara.

Y hasta sus 15 años se dio cuenta, que a esa edad lo único que la invadía... Era inmadurez, poco consciencia, falta de razón y uso de su muy notable inteligencia, la cual a veces solo usaba para las estrategias, pero fue solo luego de que se volvieron un equipo, que se dio cuenta...

Era más allá de sus hermosos ojos negros, más allá de su carita de ángel caído y de su bien formado cuerpo perfecto... Eran las ganas de darle calor, amor y todo lo que se le había negado en su niñez, eran las ganas de llenarlo de atenciones y mimos como ninguna otra persona independientemente de su sexo podría, enseñarle que no estaba sola, que ella siempre estaría a su lado, así sea para solo molestarle, sin importar que tan oscuro fuera el momento, ni pesado que fuera el problema que tuviera, ella estaría para abrazarlo, entendió que realmente, lo que de verdad le atraía del Uchiha... Era que mucho más allá de su prestigioso apellido y toda la fama e historia que traía este, él era Sasuke, solo Sasuke, inteligente, frío, calculador, prepotente, orgulloso, arrogante, odioso, serio y hasta llega un punto en el que es un poco irritante... Pero lo amaba por eso, por ser él, simplemente Sasuke; tampoco negaba que era increíblemente guapo, pero eso solo venía con el combo, porque...

_**...Él era mucho más que eso... **_

-

-

-

Miraba por la ventana, y se distrajo por un momento, alguien se paro delante del barrio Uchiha... ese chakra, sabía perfectamente de quien era... Sakura... Pero no estaba sola... la estaban siguiendo

Se levantó con preocupación de donde estaba, dispuesto a salir por Sakura, no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera nada... Nunca nadie podría hacerle daño, porque antes que eso el daría su vida

-

-

-

Tan hundida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando pasó frente a un muy oscuro callejón, del cual un par de ojos oscuros y llenos de maldad (Y lujuria) la observaban con cautela, escudriñándola, examinándola... Desnudándola con la mirada. De entre las sombras salió un hombre alto, de unos 1,85 más o menos y sin exagerar, contaba con al menos 28 años y su cabello lacio castaño caía como terroríficas cascadas sobre sus ojos pardos, era realmente intimidante, y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que la ebriedad se le salía por los poros, llenando unos 5 metros cuadrados de sus asqueroso olor a alcohol, aunque si a la oscuridad realidad se entraba... Estaba observándola desde mucho antes, desde segundos después que salio de la torre del Hokague.

Se acercó con sigilo a la pelirosa, sin hacer nada de ruido... En su frente, pudo notarse que no llevaba una bandana, pero su chakra medianamente potenciado, decía a gritos que había recibido un entrenamiento ninja lo suficientemente peligroso como para prestarle un mínimo de atención...

Los papeles de Sakura cayeron al piso desparramándose por todos lados, aunque ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema se encontraba en sus caderas, sosteniéndola con fuerza, y la asquerosa y ruda voz cercana a su oreja, con el hediondo aliento chocando contra su níveo cuello

- ¿Sabes? Una niña tan linda no debería pasear tan tarde sola...- Era la voz de un hombre, era un poco burlona y se notaba que no tenia buenas intensiones

- ¿Q-quien eres?- Pregunta Sakura algo temerosa, no estaba precisamente en condiciones de defenderse

- No importa quien soy... solo importa lo que voy a hacer- Dice burlonamente, cosa que asusto a la kunoichi

- ¡¡No te me acerques!!- Grita Sakura, piso con fuerza al tipo y un codazo en el estomago la hizo soltar, y mientras ella salía corriendo el se retorcía de dolor

- ¡Agh! ¡Maldita niñata! ¡No te vas a salvar!-

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, huyendo de aquel personaje de indescifrables intenciones sus ojos mostraban miedo... Si, tenía miedo, porque se estaba quedando sin energías y todavía le faltaba bastante para llegar a su casa, sentía como sus niveles de chakra bajaban, efecto del arduo trabajo del día sumando los increíbles esfuerzos que imponía ante sus músculos para huir

No podía más, el cansancio la venció y no le quedo de otra que dejarse caer arrodillada en el suelo de aquella oscura calle tratando de recuperar la respiración...

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- Rió de manera psicópata mientras se paraba detrás de la kunoichi

D-déjeme en paz- Exclamo la kunoichi asustada

- No voy a desaprovechar el encontrarme en bandeja de plata a una kunoichi tan linda, y mucho menos si esta está tan débil como tu en este momento- La volteo y la pego contra una pared- Ni creas que te dejare ir así de fácil- La beso salvaje y bruscamente haciéndole daño, no tenía como defenderse, estaba agotada y en verdad no tenía fuerzas para salirse de esta...

- ¡No! ¡¡¡Suélteme!!!- Gritaba desesperada la kunoichi llorando, mientras aquel hombre monstruoso destrozaba su cuelo dejando marcas rojas, y a causa de una mordida, algunas gotas de sangre resbalaron, recorriéndolo por completo y perdiéndose en el escote de su blusa...

Bajaba lentamente la cremallera de la blusa del uniforme de Sakura, y besaba salvajemente, mordía... Le hacía daño mientras a ella no le quedó mas opción que llorar y seguir rogando por su libertad, las piernas no le respondían al igual que ninguna de sus extremidades, sus ojos se opacaron y soltó un grito de dolor al ser uno de sus pechos (el derecho) apretado con brutalidad

Lloraba incontrolablemente, se sentía impotente, se sentía **débil, **tantos años de entrenamiento, tanto esfuerzo, tantos jutsus, tantas heridas, todo por lo que había luchado se iba por el caño... Pero ella en ningún momento contó, con que el Uchiha prodigio llegara a salvarla... como en sus sueños, como en una historia de hadas, como en lo que ahora era, una realidad

Sakura cayó de pompas al suelo mientras lloraba, y eso... Era algo que el Uchiha nunca iba a perdonarle a aquel cretino, no solo se había osado a tocar de manera inmoral a **su** mujer, sino que la había hecho sufrir, la había lastimado física y emocionalmente, y eso solo se pagaba... Con la muerte.

- ¡Maldito cretino! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a **mi** Sakura!?- Gritó... Como nunca antes lo había hecho, su Sharingan se activó instantáneamente y giraba con una rapidez increíble, y sus puños apretaban la camisa de aquel monstruo hasta volverse pálidos por la presión

- S-Sa-sasuke-k-ku-kun- Dijo sollozando, sus ojos le ardían y decidió cerrarlos mientras se acurrucaba contra la pared, hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas, que eran abrazadas en contra de su desnudo abdomen, y sus sollozos causaron más rabia en él...

- ¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?- Pero ella no le respondió- ¡¡Voy a matarte...!!-

-

-

-

Aquel hombre yacía en el piso totalmente ensangrentado, sus miembros completamente inmóviles y su rostro irreconocible, pero para él no era suficiente... Iba a pagar por cada sollozo, por cada lágrima, por cada caricia indeseada, por cada gota de sangre...

Su aura maligna aumentaba de manera peligrosa, y sus ojos comenzaban a ser más amenazadores, era como si la situación se saliera del control del Uchiha por cada segundo que pasaba, y que cualquiera que pasaba por unos 5 kilómetros a la redonda salía huyendo despavorido, porque esa fuerza, eran ganas de matarlo...

"_Estas en periodo de prueba Uchiha, no me interesa cual sea la razón, pero si un aldeano perece por tu culpa, te condenaremos a muerte"_

Eso había dicho Tsunade el día en el cual volvió el Uchiha, y la Haruno nunca dejaba de pensar en ello, nunca se le olvidaría una condena a muerte a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, y eso, comenzaba a despejar su mente cada vez más a cada paso que el Uchiha se acercaba al hombre que intento violarla con su Katana, y dudaba... Pero se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos

El Uchiha comenzó a levantar su katana, todo sucedía en cámara lenta y ella por un impulso salió corriendo, al igual que aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte...

- ¡NO!- Grito, y el eco envolvía el lugar mientras el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de los corazones de los jóvenes adultos... Para que luego, de la manera más dulce, los brazos de la joven Kunoichi de cabellos rozados abrazaran al Uchiha por detrás, impidiendo así que lograra su cometido- Por favor no lo hagas...

Pasaron unos segundos así, en esa posición, en donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Sakura

"_Él te ha hecho daño Sakura"_

"_No importa"_

"_No puedo perdonarle la vida a un maldito"_

"_Esta no es la manera Sasuke-kun, por favor no lo hagas..."_

"_¿Por qué quieres que lo deje ir?"_

"_Porque yo te amo..."_

-----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

Llevaba en sus brazos a la hermosa pelirosa, que se mantenía acurrucada a su pecho con los ojos cerrados, y a pesar de eso, sabía que ella no se encontraba dormida...

Ambos sentían una paz interior, Sakura simplemente gozaba del aroma del Uchiha, de su protección y la seguridad que le brindaba; y Sasuke estaba más que contento aunque no lo demostrara, una sonrisa prepotente se dibujaba en su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción... Gozaba del aroma a cerezo propio de la joven, gozaba de sentir su piel caliente (Y discretamente, eso contaba sentir la forma de sus pechos en contra del suyo), pero sobre todas las cosas, gozaba que ella lo amara... Porque ella misma se lo había confesado, lo amaba, y ese amor era palpable, lo sentía en sus manos, aunque no pudiera observarlo

"_Sakura..."_

"_¡Calla! No me importa lo que pienses, si lo haces... ¡Te estarías condenando a ti mismo!, sin importar la razón que sea, si matas a algún ninja o aldeano de Konoha... Tsunade-sama te mandara a matar"_

"_..."_

"_Se que lo que yo sienta no te importa, pero por favor, puedo vivir con el hecho de que me desprecies, pero no podría vivir si tu mueres... Por favor, no lo hagas"_

"_Hmp"_

"_¿Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Eres una molestia"_

No sabía como responder a sus declaraciones de amor, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que en ese momento simplemente se volteo y la miró a los ojos, su mirada le enterneció, más que preocupada por ella misma, estaba más preocupada por él. No supo en que momento le acarició la mejilla, ni en el que un impulso que salió de no-sé-donde le hiciera tomar su cintura, solo sintió sus dulces labios junto a los suyos...

Luego de eso, él la estaba "llevando a casa"

- Sasuke-kun...- Hablo la pelirosa

- ¿Hmp?-

- Mi departamento queda hacia el otro lado- Lo miró a los ojos con duda, de la manera más inocente posible

- Nunca dije que "A casa" significaba "Departamento de Sakura"- Murmuro él con picardía- Es más, mañana pasaré por tus cosas... Porque desde ahora, y hasta que muera, tú eres mía

La chica frunció el seño luego de un violento sonrojo- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Hizo un adorable puchero, y calló los labios del Uchiha con su dedo índice- Porque yo seré tuya más allá de la muerte

Y así entraron a la residencia Uchiha...

-

-

-

Porque esto es tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo Sasuke-kun, será tuyo para toda la vida y la muerte también.

-

No supo en que momento la situación se puso tan picante, si fue el momento en el que el cerró la puerta y se le abalanzo encima pegándola contra la pared, besándola con fiereza, con pasión, con amor... O cuando ella le respondió inconscientemente, y al mismo tiempo consciente de lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante, que ella le había dado la autorización de seguir...

Las manos del Uchiha iban pausadas, recorriendo cada rincón de piel a la vista que encontraba y acariciando cada vez que podía el adorno de plata en el ombligo de la pelirosa... Siempre había soñado esto literalmente, pero nunca podría comparar los sueños con la dulce realidad en la que se estaba embarcando, ella era perfecta, como si hubieran sido diseñados para pertenecerse el uno al otro, como si nunca debieran separarse, y en efecto, nunca se separarían...

Porque ella le pertenecía, y él a ella... Y se aseguraría que así fuera para la eternidad.

Los brazos de Sakura se enroscaron en el cuello del Uchiha al sentir como besaba pacientemente su cuelo, y un espasmos recorrí su cuerpo cada vez que con la punta de su lengua acariciaba cada lugar en donde antes había sido mordida por aquel cretino. Su pierna izquierda termino al costado de la cintura del Uchiha, quien se aseguro de mantenerla ahí con un fuerte agarre, sin llegar a lastimarla. Constantemente rozaba su erección con su pubis, y cada vez que lo hacía Sakura soltaba leves gemidos casi inaudibles, o al menos por ahora lo eran...

- Sa-Sasuke-kun...- Llamó de manera entrecortada mientras el buscaba el broche de su corpiño rosa

- Mmm...-

- S-sasuke-kun- Intento un poco más fuerte, apaciguando un poco el efecto que el causaba en ella

-...-

-¡Sasuke!- Llamó aun más fuerte, captando por fin su atención

- ¡Tsk!- Se quejó él al ser interrumpido de la muy interesante labor- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esta adelante...- Rió levemente

- ¿Hmp?-

- ¡El brochecito del corpiño! Esta adelante- Le sonrió sonrojada, y él también se sonrojo. Ella era tan inocente y...

- Molesta- Dijo con cariño, la cargo elevando su peso desde la parte baja de su espalda, mientras ella enrollaba ambas piernas en la cintura y apretando un poco más el agarre del cuello para no perder el equilibrio y darse un buen golpe en la cabeza (Aunque con lo que estaba sucediendo, dudaba de que algo de verdad pudiera sentir).

La llevo entre besos y caricias a su habitación, un cuarto blanco con una enorme cama matrimonial en medio y dos mesitas de noche a cada lado, sabanas azul marino y unas 4 almohadas bastante esponjadas, no pudo detallar nada más, porque en menos de lo que se decía "Y se lanzó" Él ya estaba sobre ella en la cama, del lado izquierdo bajando con húmedos besos y dejando rastros de saliva por el camino.

Sus expertas manos desabrochaban el corpiño, para que luego fuera retirado con delicadeza de los brazos de la joven kunoichi... Y cuando los vio, se quedo realmente fascinado. Eran un par de montañas nivel y suaves, del tamaño que te cabían en la mano pero siempre faltaba algo por agarrar, justo en la punto de una manera perfecta los pezones rosas, que enseguida se endurecieron con el suave tacto del dedo pulgar del uchiha...

Las mejillas ardían en la muchacha, y en un auto reflejo quiso tapar sus pechos con sus brazos, pero estas fueron interceptadas por las hábiles manos del Uchiha, dejándola sin capacidad de movimiento- Hmp- sonrió arrogante, y luego rozó sus labios con suavidad, y bajo a sus pechos

Su cuerpo se arqueo al sentir la placentera caricia de los labios y lengua del uchiha, y los apretones suaves en su otro pecho con la mano libre, y luego viceversa al cambiar de pecho. Era algo tan fantástico, sensaciones nunca probadas, caricias de pétalo prohibidas, besos que quemaban y dolían, pero al mismo tiempo la convertían en masoquista, porque lo adoraba...

Adoraba como sus manos recorrían sus curvas sin inhibiciones, y adoraba como sus labios probaban la delicada piel de su cuerpo, adoraba como deslizaba sus labios, dejando un camino de saliva por su abdomen, sus pechos, la boca de su estomago... Adoraba aquel beso rápido que dio a su ombligo, y como lamió igual de rápido, adoraba como besaba su vientre mientras hacía caso omiso a las manos extrovertidas y traviesas del Uchiha, que se encargaban de bajar su falda, y toda prenda que quedara sobre su cuerpo exceptuando el diminuto calzón rosa que cubría sus partes intimas...

El Uchiha dio un beso rápido sobre la tela de este, haciendo que Sakura soltara un gemido. Busco con sus dientes el borde de la ropa interior de la mujer que yacía extasiada sobre su cama, su aroma lo embriagaba y lo hacía delirar, haciéndolo actuar por mero instinto, por reacciones, por pasión... Por amor. Amaba a Sakura Haruno.

Retiro lentamente con sus dientes el calzón, pasando lentamente por sus muslos y terminando por lanzarlo, haciendo que se perdiera en la habitación como el resto de la ropa

- Vas a adorar esto- Dijo antes de deshacerse de su aori blanco, tomo uno de los pies de la pelirosa, que completamente sonrojada, y caliente, no podía decir una palabra, lo que hacía al Uchiha aumentar su orgullo. Fue besando poco a poco desde el dedo pequeño, has recorrer su batata, dejando marcas rojas en su camino, subió por el muslo y paso a la cara interna, comenzando a usar la lengua hasta llegar a ese lugar tan apetecible ante sus ojos.

Se tomo su tiempo para observar, haciendo que la Haruno se removiera incomoda, algo que le hizo gracia, acaricio levemente su clítoris sacándole un par de suspiros a la muchacha, apoyo su pulgar sobre este y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares haciendo que ella gimiera, e hiciera algo que le hizo perder el control completamente...

- ¡Sa-sasuke-kun!- Gimió casi en un grito, arqueando su espalda acercando sus caderas más a él.

El Uchiha no perdió más el tiempo y se hundió en el sexo de Sakura, acariciando con su lengua su clítoris y pasando rápidamente a pasar la punta de esta por la entrada de su vagina, dándole el mayor de los placeres que haya vivido nunca la Haruno (Al menos por ahora). Sintió como ella se humedecía cada vez más, y en el momento que creyó conveniente metió su lengua en aquel estrecho e inexplorado agujero, comenzado un placentero movimiento de mete y saca.

La estaba haciendo delirar, sentía tocar el cielo, encontrarse con una estrella y luego devolverse a la tierra, sentía las caricias del Uchiha más allá de lo carnal, las sentía en el alma y en el corazón, se arqueaba con cada arremetida, y suspiraba cada vez que él subía sus manos para acariciar su cuerpo, Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca.

Sasuke subió lentamente por su vientre, estomago, pechos, cuello hasta llegar a sus labios y besarlos con ternura separarse y apoyar frente con frente... Se quedaron hipnotizados mirándose, como si estuvieran descubriendo mundos nuevos, invadiendo tierras diferentes y dándose cuenta que ambos podían compartirlas hasta el fin del mundo...

Por primera vez en la noche Sakura tomo el mando de la situación, y sorprendentemente el Uchiha se dejo hacer. Sus carnosos labios rosas se apoderaron de los del Uchiha, y casi enseguida comenzó a bajar por el cuello de este, paso su lengua haciendo círculos y haciendo que el Uchiha suspirara, bajo por su pecho y lamió, chupo y mordisqueó una de sus tetillas, para luego pasar a la otra.

Mientras se distraía con su pecho, su mano derecha se encargaba de desabrochar el pantalón del Uchiha, y la izquierda de bajar estratégicamente la cremallera. Siguió bajando pasando su dulce lengua por cada músculo, acariciando sus pectorales y luego volviendo a bajar las manos para terminar de retirar el pantalón. Al quedar en sus bóxer negros, podía notarse al 100 x 100 su gran erección, haciendo que la Haruno subiera su mirada, traviesa, dejándose llevar por el instinto y por sus bases medicas, acaricio por encima de la prende el miembro de Sasuke, haciendo que él soltara su primer gemido de la noche

- Sa-ku-ra...-

Retiro lentamente el bóxer con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha seguía acariciándolo con delicadeza, muy sabedora ella de donde podía y donde no, lastimarlo, hizo algo de presión en su caricia, sacando más gemidos del hombre que se encontraba prácticamente domado ante sus caricias, sorprendiéndose cada vez más por el tamaño de "sasukito". Aumento la rapidez de su caricia, y luego volvió a apaciguarla, repitiendo esto unas cuantas veces, para luego acercar sus labios al miembro del Uchiha...

La incesante caricia de sus labios era deliciosa, delirante, completamente adictiva... Le agradaba de sobre manera como Sakura subía y bajaba lentamente por su miembro, deteniéndose en la punta y acariciándolo con la punta, sacándolo de su boca y lamiéndolo, era una imagen que jamás se hubiera imaginado. La detuvo en un momento clave, no quería que esto se acabara tan pronto, ni tampoco lo permitiría...

Ya todo estaba completo, en un torpe movimiento la coloco debajo de él, deteniendo sus manos con las suyas y acomodándose perfectamente entre sus piernas, ella asintió cuando el le pregunto con su mirada si debía continuar (Aunque sabía perfectamente que ya habían avanzado demasiado como para detenerse en ese momento), termino de acomodarse, y coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada de su vagina, haciendo presión de apoco, entrando con la mayor delicadeza que pudiera dentro de ella.

Le ardía, aquel contacto, aquella intromisión dentro de si le ardía y dolía al mismo tiempo, aunque sabía que pronto iba a doler más. Sentía como el Uchiha iba entrando de a poco cada vez más en ella, hasta llegar a su barrera, a lo que la separaba de ser completamente del Uchiha.

No quiso hacerla esperar más, dio una embestida rápida y fuerte, quedándose quieto dentro de ella, y besando sus labios ahogando el grito de dolor que de su garganta quería escaparse; a él le hubiera gustado entenderla, nada en el mundo le hubiera agradado más que eso, pero no podía, tomaba y besaba sus lágrimas, en un intento de calmarla, pero lo que sentía realmente en ese momento, era el placer de sentir la calidez del interior de Sakura alrededor de la delicada piel de su miembro.

Después de unos minutos Sakura enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Uchiha, dándole la señal para que comenzara a moverse, dando comienzo a un vaivén de caderas, y haciendo que la habitación se llenara de gemidos, dulces gemidos sacados de la mayor muestra de amor, de la pasión carnal de una pareja que se amaba más que a nada. Sus cuerpos sudados se juntaban, y los dulces gemidos de Sakura excitaban más al uchiha, el se relamía los labios y la besaba cada vez que podía, aumentando la velocidad y fuerza cada vez más, y luego volviendo a hacerlo suave y lento, volviendo loca a su mujer.

La levanto de su trasero, quedando el arrodillado y ella sobre él, ayudándola a subir y bajar por el largo de su pene, mientras ambos gemían. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaban cuan placentera y deliciosa podía ser esa sensación de estar unidos en cuerpo y alma, de sentir como en cada embestida su amor crecía más, y como sus cuerpos eran alimentados de su hambre de estar juntos.

Sakura volvió a estar debajo de Sasuke, hasta llegar el momento en que arqueó su espalda, las gotas de sudor resbalaron más aun en la curvatura, y un gemido/grito que contenía el nombre de su ser amado avisando que ya había llegado a su clímax, su primer orgasmo. Cinco embestidas más tardes Sasuke se hundió hasta el fondo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un gemido ronco, desplomándose luego sobre el cuerpo de Sakura.

Ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración, y ambos se sentían completamente satisfechos... Como si un hueco dentro de si se hubiera llenado por fin.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?-

- ¿Si?-

- Te amo-

- Lo sé- Sonrió con arrogancia, se acostó a su lado y de un jalón la puso sobre su pecho, y beso su frente... Y en un leve susurro le dijo- Yo también te amo

Y ella sonrió...

Puede que ya no fuera virgen, pero se sentía feliz... Porque su inocencia, siempre le pertenecería al Uchiha.

-----------------------------------------oOo-----------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? xD. O-o Es el primer lemmon **M** que escribo, mi primo me dijo que era demasiado fuerte para ser T, y bueno, ya que xD. Ustedes me avisan y yo veo si le bajo el rango (Aunque considerando que nadie le presta atención al ranking, da exactamente igual, ¿no?) xD.

Si, me han de querer quitar la cabeza (;-; mi preciosa cabecita...) por haberme tardado siglos con este honesto, déjenme explicarles: Cuando uno va creciendo, ve las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, conocimientos diferentes, madurez... y ese tipo de cosas, "Virgen" (Nombre original de "Virgin"), era un three shot, cuando lo inicie, bueno, para esos días cada capi que escribía constaba de 5 páginas de Word, en times new roman, letra 12, o sea, que en letra fanfiction era algo completamente nulo y corto, y aun así muchos me ofrecieron apoyo. Hace como 3 meses encontré el archivo Word, y lo re leí... Tenía que editarlo, no solo era demasiado corto como para ser three shot, sino que también tenía errores de trama y ortografía (No digo que ahora no los tenga, solo que ahora hace un poco más de diferencia). Y no quería abandonar este proyecto... Era uno de mis favoritos.

Recibí amenazas, tomatazos, gritos, pataleos, cachetadas (xD no pregunten), insultos, todo tipo de argumentos mientras estuve editando, ahora es un one shot de un tamaño medianamente decente, y que termina en lo que más les gusta a mis queridos lectores (¬.¬ che, que yo también soy pervertida, pero a ustedes les gusta leerme xD). Lamento el retraso con los otros fics y ya se saben el discursito, pues ¡Solo tendrán que aguantarse unos días más! El lunes salgo de exámenes de lapso y me volveré a afanar con mis fics o3o.

Bueno, espero que les guste n.n. **:3** besitos, besotes.

.Will.

PD: No tiene epílogo, xD la cabeza no me da para alargarlo más.


End file.
